


PBJ - Strawberry Wine

by KARIN848



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Song: Strawberry Wine, Songfic, but in fanart form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARIN848/pseuds/KARIN848
Summary: When Kent & Jack take time to find themselves after the aftermath of dropping from the draft, they find themselves working on the Bittle Ranch. Together, they also find young love with the son of their new boss.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann, Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: Polya Epifest 2019





	1. Pimms Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookwyrmling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/gifts).




	2. PBJ - Strawberry Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s page 2!! Hope this translates well into comic format! Enjoy, Linnea <333

**Author's Note:**

> Happy polya epifest!!! I am the king of drawing art for fic exchanges lmao, hope you enjoy this, Linnea!!!


End file.
